Low / History
This Page show the history of the character Low of Yousei A. Sina's ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Past Joining Catastrophe As a warrior student, it would be totally crazy just to think about joining the elite forces on a mission. However, that was what Low thought about when he was about 14. So he did the probably most stupid thing he has ever done; he went to talk to Catastrophe about that in person, to deliver his personal request. Impressed that someone could be both that brave and stupid, Catastrophe allowed Low to speak. Until he found out about his origin, Catastrophe thought this whole thing was just a waste of time. However, he knew that a Zeremk holds, beside his powers, the most powerful powers all around Kamon. Hoping that Low might develop similar powers as his father, he accepted his request so that he could use them for his goals. Low however, only intended to keep Catastrophe away from Kamon by joining him. Sky Pretty Cure First Few Months on Earth Before his first real debut in episode three, Low had rather small cameo appearances. That changed in episode two when Hollow and Blank told him to do the next move. Following their order, he went to Feather Castletown, looking for anything that looked like a color guard, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for anyway. So out of frustration that he didn’t find anything, he started walking around, catching himself talking to himself, which he usually doesn’t do. Then on the grounds of the Nijiiro Private Middle School, he found what he was supposed to look for. However, the little guard wasn’t alone. Her partner, Amber was with her. And as he tried to get Mandarine, Amber transformed into Cure Sienna, which pushed him to use the power he just recently received and never used before. So when Low tried to use it, he of course failed. After he tried a second time, he managed to create his first Katahowa. However, the Katahowa got defeated by Cure Sienna, who got support by Cure Crimson and Cure SaffronSkPC03. He later made contact with the guard of blue color, Blue, who was captured by Void in episode five. While Blue was locked down at the enemy’s base, Low wondered if they were sure that Blue was a guard, because he thought he’d be a bit too sensitive to be a that important animal. Even after he got told not to get anything close to Blue, Low acted still nice in front of Blue until Void screwed it up. In episode ten, Low showed another, completely different side of himself. He once again met Blue, who was not too scared of him. They were at the Nijiiro Kaigan, where Blue admitted that he felt home sick and just wanted to go home. However, Low stopped him, telling him that there’s something important for him to do. And if he now returned, he would only see the destroyed Skyriver, which sure wasn’t a nice thing to see. Just like Blue, Low started feeling home sick, wanting to go home but not having the chance to leave this world. So he knew exactly how Blue felt in that moment. And then the three girls, Ruby, Sapphire and Diamond, arrived at the Kaigan. Ruby recognized Low, warning the two about that he’s one of the enemies. Sapphire saw danger, which actually wasn’t, and didn’t hesitate to transform, even though Blue tried to stop her. Ruby transformed along with her, while Diamond was the only who realized that there was no danger at all and no need to transform either. Shocked and surprised by their transformation, Low created two Katahowas to satisfy them and to keep them away from him. However, it didn’t work for Diamond, who then went to talk to him. Angry that the three interrupted this calm moment, he didn’t look at her and as soon as he did, he forgot what he wanted to say and why he was down the whole day. As soon as Crimson and Azure had defeated the Katahowas, he knew that he had to get away. However, before he left, he gave Diamond the Rainbow Tear he found at the beach today.SkPC10 In a later episode, after he saved Diamond from one of Break’s strongest attacks, he is totally caught up in his thought, causing him to ignore the raging Break, who was pissed at him for ruining her plans. He thought about why he stopped the attack and what it could mean for him. But he also worried if he’d never see Diamond again – as a normal person and not as an enemy. He then left the fortress heading to Feather Castletown, where he coincidentally met Diamond at the feather piazza. Though he was happy to see her, his expressions were rather shocked than happy. Though he had many thoughts in his mind, he couldn’t say the slightest word, so Diamond had to start the conversations, which were started by her asking if his name was Low. After telling her, that he was afraid that he wouldn’t see her again – without fighting – and she replied that she had the same fear, both started smiling. As then the other girls showed up at the scene Diamond didn’t seem to hesitate and drag Low away from the scene in order to avoid a fight. After Diamond said that she didn’t want her friends to ruin the moment, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing and as she asked if she could show him around a bit, he accepted probably without thinking about it. At the Path of Music Diamond noted that the place has luckily recovered from Blank’s attack. Low then noted that Blank hates music, so it’d make sense that he attacked this place. As Diamond wondered how he knew, Low tried his best not to tell her that he’d be teasing superiors, but she still found out. But he also explained it. After all; he was the youngest, the screw up, the one that has been picked on all the time. So he had to protect himself, which he did by teasing them. A few minutes later, he pointed out that Diamond might not be the calm girl she appears to be, which led her to question his harsh behavior even though he’s a rather nice and easy embarrassed person. So she wondered what Low’d do here. Not able to explain, he told her she’d found out later. After Diamond fell over a stone and Low stopped her from falling, the two headed to the MIKAN~PAN, where a bad surprise waited for them. Not just the remaining girls surprised them, also the some of the villains appeared, which were Void, Time and Break. They captured Low, getting him away from Diamond.SkPC15 After that happening, it was only noted that Low has been sealed by Catastrophe, probably to punish him for betraying his trust in the soon-to-be-warrior. Living between Love and Distrust A lot later, Low had managed to free himself. Though it’s not known if it was his power, which broke the seal or the power of his love. So he was free again and the first thing he did in his freedom, was to save the Cures from Blank’s Katahowa army, which had almost defeated the Cures. Right after the girls, along with Blank, were shocked about his appearance, he reached out for Diamond, softly grabbing her chin. And if Sapphire hadn’t interrupted them, they would have kissed. And even though Sapphire obviously kept Diamond away from him, Diamond ran towards him, hugging him. Which was not just to the other’s but also to Low’s surprise. While Diamond was happy to see him, Sapphire did everything to keep Diamond away from him and the others weren’t very pleased about it either.episode 22 In the next episode, Low was seen on top of a tower of the Feather Castle, where he spent the last night. Where else should he have stayed? He sure couldn’t have got back to the fortress and he knew no one in town, except for the girls of course. Diamond waved him down to her. After he saw her, he immediately jumped down to her, immediately calling her Dia. But as soon as Sapphire and Emerald found out that Diamond was again talking to him, Sapphire dragged her away from Low. At her walk home, Diamond noticed Low and pushed him into the mansion, where he first met Diamond’s grandmother and Kumiko then told him about Diamond’s parents. Low then tried to calm her down by telling her that he hasn’t seen his parents in a while either. After he has been dragged to the others by Diamond and after Amber and Topaz finished their argument about whether it was cold or not, Void appeared, trying to get Low coming back home. Low took quite long to tell him that he won’t be coming with him as long as he’s supporting Catastrophe. Without a word, Void then disappeared again, leaving the group behind. After that, Sapphire made sure that she won’t trust him at all and Diamond was happy that Sapphire didn’t judge her. At the end of the episode, Kumiko asked Low if he wanted to stay at the mansion. He couldn’t refuse, because Diamond had already agreed for him.episode 23 A Life on Earth As he had to help at the Feather Bell Restaurant, the girls found out about his alias, used on earth. Based on that, he told them a bit about his powers and hinted that he doesn't speak the same language as anyone else does on this planet. He also hinted to his real name, besides Low, but didn't tell them what it would be. While the girls were having a snow ball fight, they got attacked by Hollow, who was trying to get the Rainbow Pact. Distracted by the snow Katahowa, the girls weren't able to stop Hollow. So Low stopped him and 'saved' the Rainbow Tears from Hollow. And as soon as the girls defeated the monster, Low returned the Pact to Cure Crimson.Episode 24 As the time of Christmas came, the group had to help out at the Feather Bell one more time but then they were allowed to leave. When they were talking about Christmas and Low told them about Renka-Moun, they were attacked by Hollow, who was more in rage then ever, hinting that there might be something Low doesn't know about the mission. After they have defeated Hollow's Katahowa, the end of the episode showed everyone having a good time on christmas with their families. And Low was shown spending time with Diamond and her Grandmother.Episode 25 After Low told the girls about weaknesses he knew about the villains, the Feather Bell has been under some kind of attack, as some dark aura hit the buidling. Low, as well as the fairies were able to feel it but couldn't say what it was. As they ran outside, a monster appeared, which cursed them, trapping them in the Fairy Tale Curses.Epiosde 27 Then the first curse came, which happened to be Cinderella, turning Diamond in Cinderella. Though he had no idea what was going on, he still got slightly jealous when he heard about a 'prince' and was worried when Diamond decided to go alone. Then the girls decided that Low should teleport them to the castle, which he did and they regreted it right afterwards. It was almost 12 o' clock when Diamond was attacked by Time at the ball and was almost hit by the Ball of Darkness but she was saved by Low. Diamond then had the chance to transform into Cure Whitney and scare Time away. The curse was broken as soon as Low put the Tiara on Diamond's head.Epiosde 28 In later fairy tale-based episodes, it was shown that Low didn't feel well and due to that, didn't have much control over his powers. However, he still was able to help the others rescuring Ruby from Kuro Crimson.Episode 33; 34 When the girls found out about his birthday and found his note, they got curious and started to ask him about himself. Though he really didn't want to, he started explaining Kamonian, the language of Kamon to them and told them when he started writing the book. Scarlet then even added that Low's family was probably the first Catastrophe had created after he created Kamon. In a flashback a younger version of Low was shown writing something in the note book until he got interrupted by his mother, who told him to stay close to her. Right after that, Low's father was shown, who then 'protected' him when Catastrophe approached the family. After he was gone again, his father told Low to be careful around him. After the flashback, Low told the girls how old he was turning: 16.Episode 36 During the final fight against Void, Low tried one last time to stop Void from acting stupid, protecting the Cures from Void's attacks. However, this just led them into a small fight, which ended in the Cures defeating Void with Rainbow Heart Hurricane. Even though he knew that there was no other way than this, Low couldn't hold back the tears, while the girls tried to comfort him.Episode 37 Later it was shown that Low, along with Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond, started attending the Feather Castle High School.Episode 41 And it was shown how he was asked for a fight by Break, who wanted to see if he could be as strong as what his family is known for/as strong as his father was. In the end, he told her that, if he might be as strong as his father one day, it wouldn't be right now.Episode 42 During the fight against Catastrophe, Low was at first still scared and stood behind, watching the fight. As the Cures were about to defeated, he protected them from Catastrophe, teleporting them away, trying to hide them so he couldn't find them. As the girls were thinking about giving up, he convinced them not to give up. Especially because there's always someone or something you look forward to. He also told them the real reason behind his actions, why he came to earth. He did it simply for his family, for his sisters. Fighting against Catastrophe again, he tried to distract Catastrophe by creating a Katahowa. After the Cures defeated Catastrophe, Low told them that he wanted to stay on earth for a bit.Episode 44 Rainbow Star Starting a new Adventure RELOADED The Final Movies Holidays at Skyriver Going to Skyriver In the first movie, Low had his first appearance when the girls, especially Topaz and Diamond were talking about the pillow which Low gave Diamond. Then as soon as the girls noticed the letter and opened it, a Miracle Light fell out of the letter. As the girls wondered what it was, Low explained them that it is called a 'light of hope' which is supposed to help Pretty Cure when they are in danger. As the team decided to accept the invitation, they met up at the Kaigan, where Low helped them to turn the Lights on to summon the Rainbow Bridge. When they arrived at Skyriver, Low accidently used a term used in Kamon by calling Skyriver, the "the word of rainbows". Which led Beryl to the conclusion that he was a Kamonian, and immediately started hating him because of that. That and the fact that Low tried to make sure that this inviation was not just a way to trap the girls, led into a fight, which luckily could be stopped by the girls and Turquoise. At the holiday spot, Low got to share his cottage with the fairies. The next day, when the girls wanted to have breakfast Low was still asleep. So Diamond went to wake him up. However, when she came to wake him, he wasn't deep asleep anymore, so it was rather easy to wake him up. After breakfast, when the girls used the time to enjoy the day, they tried to get Low water, which - of course - didn't work. After that, much later, after the sun had set, Diamond tried to talk to Low, who didn't realize that he has been asked a question. To get his attention, Sapphire threw a twig at him, telling him that Diamond wanted to talk to him. Not caring about the question she asked before, she asked him why he didn't join them in the water today. Though it seemed like he wanted to tell her at first, he lied, telling her that everything would be alright. Something's Going On in Skyriver Over the night, Low was unable to sleep because he felt some strange aura, nothing he has felt before. When the girls got up, he was still awake. He tried telling them about it but none of the girls, except for Diamond, actually believed him. Then as the power of Tanbaga and Marcasite hit the 'resort' and after Sapphire and Robin disappeared, Amber appologized for not believing him. Then Ruby was gone as well. After the princess arrived to tell the group about the danger the place turned into darkness. After 'summoning' the two monsters, everyone started to fight them. And as they tried to attack Princess Alexa and the others, Low blocked the attack. This was the moment Beryl realized he was not evil. He then gave a Miracle Light to Robin and continued helping the Cures. However, none of the attacks helped, so when the monsters attacked together, and the girls weren't able to protect themselves, they were almost defeated by them. They were unable to stand up and were unconscious. So Low created a big shield to protect them from further attacks. Even as Alexa had sent the Heavenly Tiara, to power up the Cures, he didn't stop the protection. In the moment the shield broke, the Cures used Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to purify Tanbaga and Marcasite. After the fight, Whitney helped him up, wondering if he was alright. He told her that she shouldn't be worried about him, after all he was worried about them. Returning to Peace After Beryl appologized to the group, telling them that they had no idea something like that could happen and Diamond and Low told them that it wasn't their fault, Sapphire slightly started teasing Low with the fact that it might be possible that something weakened Tanbaga and Marcasites Sealing. This led them to a small fight. After the 'fight', the group decided to stay a bit longer and then leave the next day, right in the morning. While discussing about it, Diamond revealed that Low was actually afraid of water. Legend of the Rainbow Jewels A trip to Kamon Category:History Page